When the Dragoness Roars
by Jessie Rose 911
Summary: She was in pain and homeless when she saved Mikey's life. But the woman doesn't seem to talk, and her pain only increases. As all 3 of his brothers grow closer to her, Leo wonders what the Lady has in store for his family.
1. Nose to Beak

(New York City – Abandoned Alleyway)

A sickly thin young woman scurried into a dark alley, shoulders hunched. With a grimace, she wiggled in behind a dumpster that had been her "home" for a few days now. A low, inhuman hiss passed her lips as a new wave of cramps rippled across her back. She collapsed against the pile of rags that served as her bed, praying that the pain would be over soon.

(New York City – Somewhere in the Sewers)

"Well, Mikey, if you're bored we can always go on patrol," Hamato Leonardo Splinterson told his youngest brother.

Said brother moaned. "But patrolling with you is sOOOoooo boring," he whined. The blue-eyed turtle had been insufferable all afternoon. The pranks had been numerous, and even patient Donatello had threatened to kill him. As always when the purple-wearing turtle lost his temper, everyone went into hiding.

Raph having disappeared, it fell on Leo to keep Mikey entertained.

"Want some cheese with that whine?" he half-growled. He had used a tone more often heard from Raphael, and it made Mikey yelp and shut up for a while.

They quiet didn't last long. "LEEEoooo…."

"WhAAAaaat?" he mimicked back.

"Can we go on patrol?"

"I thought I was too boring to go on patrol with?" Leo smirked in a way only older siblings can pull off.

Michaelangelo heaved a great sigh and rolled his eyes. "It's even more boring with you here!" he explained.

Unconsciously copying the younger, Leo sighed and rolled his eyes as he heaved himself up out of his meditative position. "Fine then, bonehead." Catching the excitable turtle unaware, he managed to get him in a headlock and give him a rough noogie before he strolled silently out of the dojo, looking for their sensei and father. "Mikey and I are going out on patrol, Master Splinter."

The old rat looked away from his "stories" long enough to say. "Be safe, my son." Leo bowed respectfully in response before he went to tell Mikey they were free to go.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Mikey chanted, bouncing around his big brother he exited the lair with his usual grace. Suddenly he beamed. "Race ya to the warehouse on Sixth!" With that he was gone.

"MIKEY! GET BACK HERE!" Leo thundered. The fading echoes of giggles answered him. "I swear that kid's a dead turtle when I catch up to him…" he growled to himself, like many an older brother had before him. Little siblings knew just how to ignore orders meant to keep them safe.

Though Leo was a very talented ninja, Mikey was still faster. The prankster could sprint incredible distances. Being the overprotective brother he was, he feared some horrible fate awaited Mikey before he caught up with him. Unfortunately, tonight Leo's worries came true.

Leo put on an extra burst of speed when heard the sounds of fighting when he was about a block from his destination. Adrenalin started pouring into his veins as he pictured every horrible thing that could happen to Mikey while he wasn't watching his shell. He skidded around the corner just in time to watch the nun chuck wielding turtle go down with a groan and a thump. As the assailant and his buddies laughed and jeered, Leo saw red. With an almighty roar that shook the old, dirty windows of the warehouse, Leo abandoned stealth and drew his katana.

(POV Change)

She watched in horrid fascination and growing worry as the strange creature fought with the posse. They had been looking for her, wanting some "fun". Then, quite suddenly this turtle creature had skidded into the alley. The thugs and the creature had stared at each other, dumbstruck, before the hiss of "Purple Dragons" had sneered its way past the newcomer's mouth. A fight had promptly broken out. It was one the most random and violent things that had ever happened in front of her.

The orange wearing creature swung nun chucks with skill and accuracy, but he was vastly outnumbered. His battle cries were shouted in a very young voice, and his movements were too cocky. One managed to get behind the turtle and before she could call out a warning, the crowbar met the green cranium. The laughing and jeering that followed made her furious. Just as she was about to act (and do what, she had no idea) a deafening, guttural roar made the ground quake. She barely noticed the next round of back cramps as another turtle creature jumped into the middle of the posse.

This one wore blue and wielded twin katana. He was taller and broader, with more defined muscles than the first. Not that Orange's muscles weren't impressive, but this guy's arms were _rippling. _And he was furious. "GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER!"

A groan made her look to the fallen turtle. She started violently. His eyes were blue.

_Flashback_

"_Sissy! Kiss it pwease?" the little boy held up his paper cut finger to her, pain-filled blue eyes brimming with tears. The magical cure was applied, and he threw his arms around her. "I wuv you!"_

_End Flashback_

She tore her gaze from the turtle in time to see the same thug from before lift his crowbar to finish his job while the other turtle was busy with the rest. "MIKEY!" the blue one howled. He would not make it in time.

Her legs had always been rather powerful, she noted detachedly as the thug crumpled to the ground with a scream of pain. She had scampered forward on all fours, the only position her screaming back would allow, steadied herself on her hands practically on top of the fallen creature, and swung one of her legs around to break the attackers knee joint in sideways. Now she crouched in front of the orange-wearing turtle, having a tug-of-war over the crow bar with the thug. In her food-deprived mind, the smaller turtle had been replaced with another blue-eyed boy - one she would do anything to protect. Fire born of protective rage strengthened her weak arms and she twisted it free of the injured man's grip. The clawed end of the tool came back at him. The criminal tried to shield his face, and the sharp claw nearly tore his hand in two.

Just as she was about to hit him again, the howling and crying thug was pulled away by his shirt and tossed bodily into the wall across the alley. He slid down the wall, and a trail of blood dripped down his slack face. She turned away from the scene and was suddenly nose to beak with a very pissed of turtle.


	2. Calvary's Coming!

**(A/N) I know! I know. So many unfinished stories, so many promises. One day I will fulfill those promises, but not today. A new story! Centered on Leo instead of Raph this time. I find it amazingly easy for me to write his character, where it's a struggle for Raph. Maybe because I'm an older sibling as well. **

A wordless growl issued from Leo's mouth as he glared into the homeless girl's eyes. Emeralds blinked owlishly back at him. Very slowly, and to Leo's rising astonishment, she handed him the crowbar she had just taken from the gang member. She moved awkwardly back on all fours, delicately stepping over Mikey and away from the angry turtle. She fought down a grimace as her back cramps returned with a vengeance.

"Le…o?" came the groggy murmur from the ground between them.

"I'm here, Mike," he said as reassuringly as he could. He reached out and held his little brother's hand tightly. It had been too close. Much too close. If this woman hadn't been there… He couldn't bare thinking about it.

It was when Leo finally dropped his wary gaze from the mysterious female that he noticed a worrying amount of blood dripping onto the ground from the head wound. The woman noticed it at the same time. She disappeared as silently as any ninja behind a dumpster, and reemerged with a surprisingly clean cloth.

She regarded him warily, pausing two feet away, before creeping towards the fallen turtle. Leo shifted uneasily, ready to pounce if she proved to be up to no good. Mikey groaned again as she pressed her cloth to the wound, but settled down when she placed his head in her lap. Lying on his shell caused his neck to bend at a strange angle. Her lap relieved that stress and further cushioned his wound on her thighs.

"Thank you." She looked up, startled, when Leo spoke. She nodded solemnly in response. Satisfied that there was no additional danger, Leo took out his shell cell and called his brainy brother. "Don!"

"What happened, Leo?" Don was suitably worried. He had heard Leo and Mikey leave the lair earlier. Leo didn't call for nothing, either. What had his danger-prone brothers gotten into now?

"We're in the alley by the warehouse on Sixth. Mikey's hurt. Bring the battle shell and your first aid kit. We need to get out of here!"

"Aw, shell, Leo…!" Donnie groused worriedly over the phone as he grabbed his first aid kit and ran out the door. "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up. "Raph! Come on, you're driving!"

"Where? What happened?" With the troublemaker out of the lair, Raph had saw fit to come out of hiding. He was reclining on the couch, beak buried in a motorcycle magazine and ignoring the soaps on the television. Master Splinter looked up, a worried frown on his face.

"Mikey's hurt! Leo called, said they're in the alley by the warehouse on Sixth." The magazine went flying as Raph booked it toward the elevator. Mikey must have been hurt bad…

Back in the alley, Mikey was becoming more lucid. "Oww…Duuude…What hit me?"

"A crow bar, you crazy turtle. Why the shell did you take off running like that? If this girl hadn't saved your sorry shell, you'd be turtle soup!" Leo was practically beside himself. So he did what agitated siblings do. He scolded and lectured.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Do you know how to turn the volume down on this thing?" Mikey asked the woman. Her face looked upside down to him, but he could still tell when she smiled. She shook her head, playing along with him. Leo, though, took the hint behind Mikey's joke and lowered his voice.

"Miss? Do you have a place to stay?" He had to repay this lady somehow. She was dirty, with lank hair, tattered clothes, and a strangely hunched back. She looked to be about 18. It was pretty obvious she was homeless, and Leo figured it was safe to offer shelter to someone that had just saved his little brother. She looked at him with big eyes and slowly shook her head. "Would you like to stay with us? It's the least we could do…" She bit her lip, unsure.

"What's your name, Pretty Lady?" Mikey squinted up at her. He rather liked the idea of someone knew around the lair. She just stared at them, looking frustrated.

"Can you talk?" Leo asked softly. He didn't want to sound rude, but she hadn't said a peep in all this time. Slowly, a blush spreading across her dirt streaked face, she shook her head. "I see…" What was he supposed to say to that?

Suddenly, there was the screech of tires as an armored truck pulled up to the alley. Her eyes widened when two more turtles jumped out of the green vehicle, one wearing purple and carrying a bag and a bo staff, and one wearing red and carrying sais on his belt. They stopped and stared when the saw her, but then continued when they realized that Leo seemed fine with her presence.

Wordlessly, Don let the stranger help him bandage Mikey's wound. She had done a good job herself, but he was glad to get some anti-infection cream on it. No telling what was on that crowbar, and her cloth was only _mostly_ clean.

"What's with the girl?" Raph whispered to Leo.

"She saved Mikey's life. I'll explain more when we get home." Raph raised his eye ridges. She was a pale, sickly thing. She didn't look strong enough to bat at a fly, let alone save his little brother.

"Is she coming with us?" Don asked. He knew right off she was homeless, and had come to Leo's conclusion. Raph frowned. He wasn't all that fond of strangers, but this one seemed harmless enough. He studied her, and when he got to her face he found big green eyes staring avidly back at him. They were expressive and showed him her fear and uncertainty. He suddenly couldn't bring himself to voice an opposition to the idea.

"I'd like her too." Leo's statement somehow sounded like an order. Her gaze went from Raph to him, then back again. She was still unsure.

"I like her! She should come…" Mikey's voice had gotten weaker, and they all looked at him concernedly. Her gaze seemed to soften, and she nodded shyly to Leo.

"Well, then, that's settled. Grab what you need, Miss. Let's get out of here!"

After she had made sure Leo and Raph had Mike supported between the two of them, she darted behind her dumpster and reemerged with an old pillowcase half full of possessions. It always paid to be able to move at a moment's notice when living on the streets, she found. You had no idea when someone bigger and meaner than you came along wanting to hurt you or take your spot and possessions.

She scuttled oddly after them, sometimes on all fours and sometimes so hunched over she might as well have been. Don raised a worried eye ridge. Seemed Mikey wasn't the only one needing medical attention. Raph and Leo noticed as well. Raph was somewhat disgusted; it was grotesque the way she moved. Leo was worried like Don; what was wrong with her?

**Reviews are love… press review button pretty please!**


	3. The Load on Her Back

She crouched by the couch in the turtles lair, watching as Don tended to Mikey's injury. Mike was laying comfortably on the couch, with Don sitting on the edge of a cushion. Raph leaned against the wall and Leo sat on the edge of the coffee table. Master Splinter, whom she had initially been wary of but now rather liked, sat in a giant easy chair that dwarfed him.

"I'm _fine,_ Don. Check on her," Mikey gestured toward their guest. As they all turned to look at her, she shuffled backward, again on all fours.

"Nothing will happen to you without your consent, my child," The aged rat assured her. She crept forward again, and then suddenly clenched her teeth and scrunched her eyes shut. Her hands clawed into fists, and her back visibly spasmed. Yet she didn't make a sound.

Leo scrambled down from his perch and kneeled in front of her. "Hey! Hey, easy…" He gently touched her shoulder and she flinched violently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let us help you. Easy… Please let us help…" Her arms shook and she finally let herself lean into Leo's hand. He very gently guided her into a half hug, her being cradled into his side. He was as gentle as possible with her back. As she finally began to calm down, Leo turned to Don from his awkward position on the floor. "She's way too light."

"How can you tell?"

"She's putting all of her weight on me."

"Can you tell anything about her back?"

Leo skimmed his palm over her back lightly. She shuddered but did not pull away. "It feels weird. It's ridged…"

"Ridged?"

"There are two long ridges on either side of her spine, and a large hump on her lower back." He turned to the girl, who was looking up at him now that this round of cramps was over. "Will you let Don take a look at your back?"

She nodded slowly and separated herself from Leo. She stayed close and he kept a hand on her bicep, though. Don left his perch as well and kneeled in front of his brother and guest. "Could you please turn around and lift up the back of your shirt, Miss?" he asked, keeping his voice soft and professional. She shuffled around and hiked up her tattered shirt. Leo turned his face away and blushed – she was facing him now and her old blouse was practically off… She blushed as well, feeling exposed.

"Goddamn…" Raph breathed. Don hissed in a breath but otherwise stayed silent. Knobbed ridges strained to burst from under her skin. A large bump swelled on her lower back. The skin around the afflicted areas was a deep reddish black, like deep, fresh bruises. Skin flaked around the most extended areas, falling off in dry snake-skin like pieces. Muscles visibly strained and spasmed around the deformities, and her shoulder blades jutted out on the outside of the ridges strangely. Besides the obvious abnormalities, she was far too thin. Her ribs jutted out like a drying rack, and her spine appeared almost as knobby as the ridges on either side of it. Dirt was smeared and caked in every crease. At Raph's and Don's noises of shock, she hurriedly pulled her top back down and scrambled back to hide behind the corner of the couch. Leo tried to coax her out again, but she only whimpered. With a slightly sick stomach, Leo realized that it was the first sound he had heard her make.

The old rat climbed laboriously out of his chair to try his luck. "My child, we will not hurt you or judge you by your physical appearance. Please come out." His voice was soft and caring, with a note of powerful confidence. Like an animal, she crawled forward slowly. "Would you like something to eat and a shower? Perhaps you feel better after food and rest." She nodded and stood, stooped over like an old woman. "Leonardo, show her to the bathroom and give her the clothes and toiletries that April left in the guest room. Raphael, go make the bed in the guest room. Donatello, go make a meal for our guest."

Raph and Don scrambled off to do their appointed tasks as Leo offered his arm to the woman. She took it with a weak smile. The stairs were tricky, but they made it. They stopped by the bathroom door. "Hold on, I'll go get-"

"Got it, Leo." Raph came running up, looking more like a big, green steam roller than anything. The woman shrank against Leo's side, intimidated by Raph's size and uncharacteristic speed. He stumbled to a stop and handed Leo some sweats and a woman's toiletry bag.

"Thanks, bro," Leo said, relief and gratitude showing clearly.

"No problem," Raph rumbled as he lumbered back towards the guest room at a more normal speed.

"Here. These are our friend April's things. I'm pretty sure she won't mind at all. If you need anything, y-… bang on the door a few times and we'll come running." Leo flushed, embarrassed. How insensitive could he get? Telling her to yell when she could barely make a peep!

She touched his arm to get his attention. Looking up from his feet, he was greeted with a long awaited sight. She smiled. Gentle, with sparkling eyes, her expression spoke more than words could. _Thank you_ she seemed to say. He smiled back, heart pounding inexplicably hard in his chest. He marveled as she moved with grace and silence despite her horridly deformed back. The bathroom door clicked closed and he shook himself from his stupor. He sped down the stairs, looking for Don.

**I've had a reviewer ask for longer chapters, but I'm ashamed to say that it's probably not going to happen. I don't know if she's reading this story or "Raphael's Rose" but either way I'm sorry! Short chapters like this is a reachable goal for me – and with my busy schedule its hard just to get this much! Sorry again!**

**Review pretty please!**


	4. Questions

**A little shout out to my dear readers; if you're going to bombard my inbox with story/author alerts and favorites (which I really do like), could you please leave a review as well? Even if they're just a "Hey, nice story." I really do love them! Thanks!**

**Chappie number four! Whoot whoot!**

"Hey, Don?" Leo asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Hm?" his brother hummed in reply. He was concentrated on his task, stirring the macaroni so it wouldn't burn to the pot. Mikey was the cook of the family, and sense he was sentenced to bed rest for a few days the rest of them had to fend for themselves. Raph and Don had to really concentrate to make anything edible and Leo wasn't aloud anywhere near the kitchen appliances. So they usually ate take out. Tonight, however, Don decided to make some macaroni and chicken nuggets for their guest. It was easy on the digestive system and filling, both qualities she needed from her food. He'd worry about nutritional value when she was a little healthier and could digest things more easily.

"What do you think happened to her back?" Leo's voice held both disgust and worry.

"I don't know, Leo. I just don't know…" Don took the pot of the stove and strained the noodles. As the steam went up he continued, "My first thought was that it was some sort of injury that had not healed properly. Thing is, there's no scars over or around the abnormalities. Plus the bruises were far too fresh. Then I thought that perhaps they were some sort of implants gone wrong. But again, there are no scars, surgical or otherwise. The only thing I can think of is some sort of … mutation."

Leo went still. Only two people that he knew of messed around with any sort of mutagen; Agent Bishop and Dr. Stockman. Then again, they could be dealing with a completely unknown factor here. Suddenly things seemed much more complicated. "When she gets out of the shower, we'll have to ask her a few questions."

"Yeah, Fearless? How she gonna answer? She don't talk!" Raph grouched as he stomped into the room.

"We'll give her a pad of paper and a pen, Raph. It isn't all that hard to get around," Donnie sighed. He was now adding butter, milk, and the cheesy powder to the noodles.

"Hey, Mac' n' cheese! There enough fer all o' us? What do ya think is wrong with 'er, Don? Her back was _gross._" Raph sat heavily next to Leo and leaned back on to the two back legs, tipping his chair.

"There's enough if you're not a pig and let her," he motioned in the direction of the bathroom with his wooden stirring spoon, "get first dibs. As for her back," he rolled his eyes at having to explain twice, "she has some sort of mutation happening there. Other than that, I have no clue."

"Well I coulda told ya _that,_" he snarked at his brainy brother.

"Four on the floor, Raph, or do you want a repeat of last month?" Don replied smoothly. Remembering last month's broken chair and his subsequent tumble to the floor, Raph rocked forward with a thump, scowling.

Suddenly, the rushing sound of water often heard throughout the lair changed, signaling the water for their shower being turned off. "She'll be down in a few minutes. Raph, could you pop the chicken in the microwave?" Don asked.

"Why me and not Fearless?" Raph growled. Don looked pointedly at the toaster, and then at Leo. Raph grumbled a few choice words as he heaved himself up out of his chair. Leo just smiled sheepishly at his brothers. He couldn't help it! Electronic kitchen appliances were demons in disguise, he was sure of it.

The brothers looked toward the doorway when a strange skittering noise reached their ears. Leaning on the doorframe, the woman peered in. She was scrubbed clean, and her pale skin was striking, as was her long, dark auburn hair. Leo smiled and pulled out a chair for her. "Hello, there. Hungry? Don and Raph are almost done with supper." She smiled back at him and loped to the offered chair like a monkey on all fours. Her hands and feet were quick and light on the floor, making that skittering sound they had heard before. She leapt laboriously from the floor to the chair, coming to rest with her feet tucked under her. Leo set the table as Don put the pot of macaroni on a pot-holder on the table. Raph came up a second later and deposited a plate piled high with chicken nuggets. Her eyes were wide and hungry as she gazed upon the food, but she did not take any.

"Go on ahead, load your plate," Don urged.

"Mike and Master Splinter are sleeping; we'll save some for them. Take what you want." Leo affirmed.

Her eyes darted around the table, before she slowly reached for the wooden spoon stuck in the pot. Eventually she was chowing down, trying her best to be neat, but she was so _hungry._

"Slow down a little, or you'll throw it all back up," Don warned. She didn't seem to hear him.

As she went for seconds, Leo intervened, interrupting his own eating. "Easy, there. Your stomach can't handle all that. Let that settle and if you're still hungry we'll get you something a little healthier." She looked very sad at that pronouncement, but nodded.

She straightened some (though not much) and gave Raph and Don a smile, patting her stomach. Raph half smiled and Don nodded saying, "You're welcome."

Leo made to rise and leave when the woman hurriedly grabbed his arm. She looked very alarmed all of a sudden. "What is it?" Leo asked very confused. She let go sheepishly, and shook her head.

"I'll go get the paper and pencil, Leo. She seems to be attached to you," Don stated as he strolled out the door. Raph snickered. Don beaned him over the head with a notepad as he came back in. "Here," he murmured, setting the pad and pencil in front of her. She grabbed the pencil and scrawled out _thanks_ as he sat down again.

"So," Leo smiled at her, "What is your name?"

_Roxanne._

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne," Leo grinned. His brothers greeted her by name as well. Leo's grin fell as he moved on to the next question. "Can you tell us what happened to your back?"

Her face fell. She heaved a great, resigned sigh, and wrote, _Should I tell you my whole story?_

"That'd be beneficial," Raph growled. She shrank back from him and Leo smacked the back of his head. Raph mumbled a few more choice words and glared at Leo. Don ignored the two and made a "go on" motion with his hands.

_It began when I came to this city to live with my aunt and uncle…_

**Mwaa hahahaha! Cliffie!**


	5. Blue Eyes

**Roxanne writing will be in **_**italics.**_** Just a reminder. Sorry for the wait, m'dears.**

_**It began when I came to this city to live with my aunt and uncle…**_

_ I grew up in a little town in Illinois, about forty miles from Chicago. There's nothing special about the way I grew up, I'm just your typical farm kid. _

_Aunt Maria was born in Peru and adopted into our family when she was seventeen. My dad's older than her by a year. My mom and dad are very conservative Christians, so when they found out I'm a pagan, they sent me away. _

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Pagan? As in witch?" Raph half yelled. Roxanne shrank back in her seat, whimpering.

"Raphael!" Leo growled. He was furious. She was in pain, thrown out of not one but evidently two homes, and scared. Raph had to go and make a big deal out of her religion. Even Donnie was glaring at him.

"Sorry, sorry. Jeez, chill. Go on," Raph threw his hands in the air and then slumped his shoulders.

_They sent me here to live with Aunt Maria and her family. The only problem is that she's a very strict Catholic, and I had to stay "in the Broom Closet" so to speak. Last month Maria found out and threw a big fit. She kept screaming I cursed her, her children, her husband, and her job. I got out of there as fast as I could._

_ After about a week on the streets, a man strolled up to me and offered me a job as a janitor at his lab. I thought nothing of it, I was just glad to have a job. He offered me a ride there to "show me the ropes" and "get me familiar with the place" and I (stupidly) accepted. Once I got in the car I remember a horrible smelling rag being pressed to my mouth and nose. The next thing I remember I was strapped to a hard hospital bed with the same man leaning over me._

She stopped there, a sickened look twisting her pretty face. Leo very gently rested his hand on her upper arm. She was petite, he noticed, as his large hand enveloped her bicep. Long thin fingers rested gently on his in a 'thank you' gesture. "Can you tell us what the man looked like?" Donnie asked softly. She picked up the pencil again.

_He wore sunglasses even though the day was overcast. His hair was black and slicked back. He wore a suit. His smile reminded me of a snake. His aura was cold, confused, and vicious._

"Did you ever hear his name?" Leo prodded.

_I was drugged most of the time I was in the lab, but I do remember the name Bishop._

Alarmed breaths were hissed in through three sets of teeth. _Bishop._ The sick, alien obsessed, over powered government flunky that haunted some of their worst memories.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Raph asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

_They kept me in one of those super-sized dog crates with one other "experiment". There were several of us, but they're all dead now. They'd take us out and inject all sorts of serums into us. It really started to hurt about a week in. I was there about two months. Other than that Bishop and his flunkies didn't want anything to do with us._

_ My 'crate-mate' was a little boy named Samuel. He was my_

She stopped writing then. She remembered when "sissy" turned into "mommy", when that little boy saw her as the mother he never had. Tears threatened to fall as she pulled in a shuddering breath.

"Roxanne?" Leo barely more than whispered. "You don't have to write more if you don't want to-" She shook her head violently and took another deep breath.

_I'd like to tell someone. Do you mind?_ She looked up worriedly at her hosts. All three immediately assured her. She nodded and swallowed. _Sam was only five; he was the youngest of the 'experiments'. At first he called me 'sissy', but eventually that turned into 'mommy'. _Her hand was shaking hard, making her writing hard to read, and a tear slid down her cheek, seemingly without her notice. Leo felt as if someone dropped a stone through the bottom of his stomach. _I tried to protect him, but they always managed to restrain me when they dragged him away. He died a week before I escaped._

She had to put the pencil down. She buried her face in her hands and took deep, shuddering gasps through her roughened throat. The turtles were at a loss. Donnie felt a little nauseous; how could someone be that cruel, in the name of science no less! Raph's stomach was rolling violently, and he desperately wanted to punch something. A child! They killed a child! What Leo felt was an actual, physical pain in his chest. His stomach simply wasn't there anymore and a giant hand was squeezing the life out of his heart, he was sure. He rubbed his thumb over her arm were his hand still rested.

"I'll go ask Mikey if he wants something to eat," Donnie said quietly, and hurried out.

"Look, Roxanne, I'm sorry … fer tha', ya know, witch thing, an', ah, bein' a little gruff an all," Raph mumbled out an apology. She peeked out from behind her hands long enough to give him a watery grimace that really was supposed to be a forgiving smile. Raph understood, and patted her other shoulder on his way out.

She leaned heavily into Leo's hand when it was just them in the kitchen. "I'm so sorry…" he said, his own voice surprising him. It was low, closer to Raph's timbre, and rough; somewhat watery sounding. She gripped his hand in response, and didn't let go for a very long time. He sat there, all but embracing her, afraid of hurting her back. Great, heaving, sniffling breaths were the only sound in the room for a very long time. Eventually she reached for the pencil again, much to his surprise.

After looking at Leo very pointedly, she wrote: _Sam had blue eyes._


	6. Life in the Lair

**I really should be writing the next chapter of **_**Rosie: Homeland **_**or **_**The Wooden Locket, **_**but I'm on one heck of a TMNT kick. NCIS will have to wait. It will be there when I need a crime-fighting fix!**

It had been a week sense Roxanne had come to stay with them. Mikey was finally fully recovered, and Roxanne was well on her way. She still hunched over badly, and her back cramps were just as frequent as ever, but in between times she was happy. Proper nutrition and rest had done her wonders. Gone was the gaunt look and the shaking limbs; her porcelain skin had a healthy flush, her dark auburn hair had gained a bit of a wave, and her emerald eyes were bright and sparkling.

"Look, Roxy!" Michaelangelo hollered. A tinkling laugh let him know she was watching. He continued doing stunts on his skateboard on his home-made half pike for her amusement. Mikey really enjoyed having Roxanne in the lair. She spent time with each of the brothers, but she spent a lot of time with him.

The day before Leo had shown Mike Roxanne's paper she had written her and Leo's conversation on. Mike had been sickened and saddened to know the fate of little Samuel, and creeped out by the fact that he shared eye colors with Roxanne's son. But this also brought him closer to her. She liked to coddle him, kiss his forehead and hug him, even going so far as to sooth his nightmares and tuck him back in the previous night. Mike enjoyed the attention, and took every opportunity to cuddle with her.

Raphael leaned on the doorway, watching them both. Mike had moved on to adding acrobatics to his routine, and Roxanne perched on the back of the couch watching intently. Raph knew of her protective streak (it was just as wide as Leo's), and he knew she was watching to make sure Mike didn't hurt himself. Raph had personal experience with that protective streak. Two nights after the rescue, he had come stumbling in after a fight. He had gone top-side for some time alone, but had run into a very large posse of Purple Dragons. Mikey's and Roxanne's ordeal still fresh in his mind he had leapt into a fight. He had won, but gotten beaten pretty badly. She had been waiting up with Leo, but Leo had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Raph got home. She had jumped to her feet, stumbled from a cramp, and then proceeded to fuss over him. He had tried to bat her away, but she had somehow managed to push him into a chair and get the first aid kit before he could properly grouch at her. Ever since she had waited up for him with Leo, always insistently checking for injuries.

He smirked rather evilly when Mikey grew tired of his current activity and went for his video games. "Roxanne! Catch!" he hollered as he snatched the controller away and lobbed it to her.

Donatello smiled as he heard her laughter at Mike's mock indignant protests. He really liked Roxanne, or Roxy as only Mikey got away with calling her. He was glad her health was improving, but he still worried about her back. The ridges and the bump had started to grow, and her cramps seemed to increase.

Leo and Roxanne seemed close, Don had noted. Just as close as Mike and Roxy, but different. He left the "different" alone to be thought about later. It brought up awkward questions. He liked to spend time with her as well; she was an intelligent companion. It was really a shame she never finished school- she had a very quick and sharp mind. He enjoyed conversing with her. He also admired how she spent time with each brother. She kept Mike busy, she sat and watched Don work, meditated with Leo, and even spent a lot of loafing time with Raph. She liked to fuss over them all, including Master Splinter.

Leo leaned on the doorway of the dojo, watching Roxanne scamper like a monkey around the living area, playing a friendly game of keep away with Mikey and Raph. She still couldn't stand up straight, and that worried him. She had adapted, however, and could move quite fast. He couldn't help but smile as she turned lightning quick to dodge Mike and tossed his favorite controller over his head to Raph.

Leo loved spending time with her. She had so much tragedy and hardships in her life, and yet she could still bring smiles to his and his family's faces. She made him laugh and smile, sometimes without even writing a word. He loved learning about her religion, and enjoyed the time she spent meditating with him- even if she did it a little differently. She made his heart pound when she hugged him, and as she was just as touchy-feely as Mike, that was quite a lot.

Suddenly a scream split the air. "Leo! Donnie!" came Mikey's panicked scream. He and Raph crouched by the fallen Roxanne, not knowing what to do as she continued to scream in pain.

"What happened?" Leo demanded, rushing over and pulling the girl into his lap. She whimpered and moaned, still letting out a few screams. Tears streamed down her face, and her jaw was clenched tight enough to cramp.

"She just stopped suddenly and fell to the ground! I don't know what went wrong! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Mikey continued to babble the word sorry and Leo and Don ignored him in favor of helping the now sobbing woman.

"It's must be her back…" Donatello muttered to himself. "I need to get at her back, Leo." Leo nodded and carefully lifted her so she was sitting upright in his lap facing him. She hugged him tightly around the neck, whimpering constantly into his shoulder. He kept her there by holding the backs of her shoulders – but he did not dare touch her back. Don got out a pocket knife and cut away the back of her shirt, not wanting to deal with having her shrug it off.

Mike swallowed hard, turned, and ran for Master Splinter; practically sobbing himself. Raph's diaphragm heaved has he swallowed back bile before he turned away, muttering curses. Don himself flinched and recoiled violently, gasping as if someone had punched him in the gut. Leo looked down over her shoulder and stared, horrified. The ridges and the bump were _writhing._


	7. The Hatching WARNING! BLOOD

***WARNING* GRAPHIC BLOOD* Curious yet? *snicker* Read on my dears!**

The ridges shifted, extending the skin even further, rubbing the underside of her epidermis. The bump seemed to pulsate. Suddenly, at the top of the ridges, two sharp, thin bone-like things poked through her skin. She screamed bloody murder into Leo's ear. Blood started to slide down her back and Don hollered for Raph to run and get him some towels and a large basin of water as he himself ran for the first aid kit. Leo was left to murmur soothing but useless nothings into her ear. Her cries of pain only got louder. Don began to curse vividly when he skidded to a stop behind her. The ridges were continuing to tear her skin apart, straining to burst free from her back. Long, boney, black, leathery _things_ pushed their way out, covered in blood and causing even more to cascade down her back. Don desperately tried to wipe some of it away, but she only screamed harder when he touched her.

The hump at her lower back twitched madly, taking advantage of her torn up back and making its own bid for freedom. Long, black, and slimy with gore, something uncoiled and made a slick slithering noise as it burst free.

Finally, _finally, _everything stopped. Blood still oozed sluggishly, and she still whimpered, but that was all. The lair was still.

"Raph, I need those towels." Don's voice cut through the thick stillness. From the doorway Raph hurried in past Mikey and Master Splinter, who were watching horrified. Everyone's mouths were clamped shut, trying their level best to fight back the urge to vomit. As Don cleaned the blood off her body, she only whimpered, hanging limply on to Leo.

"Holy… Shell…" Don whispered to himself. Leo's eyes bugged out. The ridges turned out to be _wings._ Black, leathery membrane webbed with veins of all sizes covered thin, strong bone. An almost six foot long black lizard's tail had uncoiled from the hump, and extended from her tailbone, twitching sluggishly. All three unnatural appendages were sickeningly thin and fragile looking, like they were so undersized they should fall off. Her back was certainly raw, but the bleeding had all but stopped, like her body had prepared for this and constructed another layer of fragile skin beneath the layer that was just torn away.

She shivered as Don continued to clean and bandage her up. "Easy, Roxanne. I'll get you bandaged up so you can rest, OK?" He murmured to her. She nodded, head now tucked under Leo's chin and peering over her shoulder at her new appendages and at Don.

He did as he said, and when he was done Leo carried her to the couch. She lay on her side and dropped off to sleep almost immediately. The brothers and their master congregated in the kitchen and sat down tiredly. "What the shell did Bishop pump her full of?" Mike squeaked.

"Mutagen. Bat and lizard DNA. Probably other things I'm not thinking of…" Don trialed off, staring at the blood on his hands. Leo felt sick and was soon back on his feet, pacing. Then he sat down again. Raph had his head down in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. No one said anything for a long time.

The water sounds that always surrounded the lair seemed to fade.

An occasional train could be heard going by in the nearby subway tunnel.

The ticking of the wall clock got louder.

Nothing moved.

**Really short, I know, but this seemed like a good spot to stop. And it's very late according to my internal clock. Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

**I'm on a role… O.o Italics are dreams.**

_She stood at the top of a New York skyscraper, standing fully erect for the first time in months. A strong breeze blew her hair back from her face and tugged on something big on her back. Curious, she craned her neck to take a look. Wings. Huge black, bat wings that shimmered blue by the light of the moon. Experimentally she flexed them, and they twitched. She smiled as she spread them and held them open, stretching their fifteen foot wing span. They filled with air and she had to grab a nearby ladder to keep from blowing away. She gasped as a strong gust tested her strength. She laughed with joy as she realized she could draw a full breath. Before then she hadn't realized she couldn't!_

_ Suddenly a little hand clutched hers. She looked down and instantly tucked her wings in and crouched down to hug the little boy. Blond wisps of hair danced in the breeze and sparkling sky blue eyes gazed happily into hers. "Hi, Mommy!" She pulled him into her arms, full intending to never let him go, but pulled back when she felt something on his back. He had wings too. White dove wings rustled happily. "Yoo 'ike dem?" he asked in his little kid voice._

_ She tried to speak, but she could not. So she smiled and kissed his forehead. She held him close again, praying she never had to let him go._

_ "Mommy, I gotta go now." She looked down at him, confused. "Will you keep Uncle Mike and Uncle Don, and Uncle Raph safe? And don't forget Daddy." Wait, what? Why was he referring to the turtles as his uncles? Why did he leave out Leo? Who the heck was his father? "I wuv yoo, Mommy. I gotta go now." He managed pull out of her grasp, despite her clutching hands and desperate noises. He leapt into the air and his little wings beat in time with her heart, flying up, up and away from her yearning, empty arms. She leapt up too, unfurling her own wings and beating hard, but the wind was suddenly too strong. As she tumbled through the empty air away from her son, she howled. Not in fear, not in anger, but in desperation and in grief. _

With a jolt, Roxanne sat up. Briefly she wondered where the howling scream was coming from until she realized it came from her. She clamped her mouth shut and sat panting. "Roxy?" Leo's panicked voice sounded from the armchair across the room. She glanced up to see him half climbing, half falling out of his seat. Evidently he had been sleeping there. She noticed belatedly she was sitting on the couch. She didn't really remember getting there. Did Leo carry her here? It didn't matter – Samuel was gone. A tortured sob escaped her throat. She buried her face in her hands and ignored the new limbs on her back. They did not matter. The fact that she was in a sewer did not matter. Even the fact that Leo was watching her sob openly did not matter. Only the fact that her son was gone mattered. The world did not in that moment.

(Back in time, when Leo exits the kitchen and Roxanne is asleep)

His family had left the kitchen to seek sanctuary in their rooms hours ago. He could not leave, but neither could he go into the living area. Now that his family was asleep they would not see his halting progress, however. He stepped into the room, fearful of waking her. She slept on. A few more timid steps. She did not stir. Finally he came up to the couch and stared down at her sleeping form. She was peaceful, dare he say angelic at that moment. For the moment, her sleep was untroubled. Very gently, he tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. Leo would've sworn he saw her mouth twitch, and he stilled. Nothing happened.

He sighed heavily. She didn't deserve this. How much more crap was life going to throw at her? Hadn't she had enough? With slumped shoulders he turned and made his way to the oversized armchair they were all fond of. He would not leave her tonight. It just felt wrong to leave her down here all by herself. And didn't she deserve it? Didn't she deserve someone watching over her? He settled in, fully intending to stay awake in vigil. A trying afternoon worrying about the angel in your life can get down the best ninja, however, and he fell asleep within minutes.

_He was back in South America, sitting outside the sea-side cave he had claimed as temporary home. He could see the beach far below from this vantage point, and he could just make out Raph, Casey, and Mikey romping on the sand. Don was knee deep in a tide-pool, inspecting its contents. Master Splinter and April were conversing happily on a driftwood log, out of range of their more energetic companions. Leo sighed happily. He had often wished to bring his family here, where they could have fun and explore out in the sunshine without worrying about being discovered. There was just one person missing…_

_ A touch on his shoulder made him look up. Roxanne had emerged from the cave behind him, standing straight and proud. She smiled down at him as she unfurled her huge wings that glittered strangely golden in the sun. She tapped his thigh playfully with her strong tail, and then jumped off the cliff ledge he was sitting on. She glided gracefully down to the rest of his family, and they all greeted her with love and laughter._

_ Suddenly the weather changed. Great storm clouds rolled in fast from all directions. Thunder boomed deafeningly and lightning flashed. The wind picked up to frightening speeds and Leo could see his family running for cover. Leo jumped to his feet and rushed to a path he still knew by heart, even though he had been back in New York for over a year now. He couldn't go very fast. The wind kept forcing him to his knees, and the rain was almost impossible to see through. The lightning didn't help, either. He couldn't hear anything above the wind and the thunder. He _had_ to get to the beach, though, he _had to._ The feeling of dread would not leave his stomach. _

_ Then, above the wind and rain and thunder, he heard a howl. It's grieving, haunting notes stopped his heart. _

Leo woke with a start, half toppling out of the chair he had tried to jump out of in his sleep. The howling came to a stop, and he looked to its source. There sat Roxanne, shaking like a leaf and paying no attention to her injuries. "Roxy?" Leo called, worried. She buried her head in her hands, shaking with sobs. "Rox!" He called, but she did not hear him. He rushed over and gathered her once more into his arms. She let him and leaned on him limply.

It was not the pretty crying you see in movies. There was wailing and sniffling and snot involved. But Leo was more than willing to let her do all of this into his shoulder. When she had finally cried herself back to sleep, he did not let go. He simply reclined himself and fell asleep with her using him as a mattress.


	9. Recovery Begins

**Just a quick warning: my pervy sense of humor shows through at least once in this chapter. It's mild compared to some things out there, but it might offend someone. I'm just havin' fun!**

"Comfy, Leo?"

Leo just about jumped out of his skin. Then he calmed down and blinked tiredly up at his brothers, who were lined up along the back of the couch, smirking down at him. "Huh?" Not the most intelligent thing he could have uttered, but he felt like he hadn't slept more than an hour. Damn nightmares messing with his head and worry for Roxy… Rox! Where was- oh. That was what the weight on his chest was.

Rox was curled up, wings pushed up against the back of the couch, legs and tail tangled with his legs, and her head resting on his plastron. She hadn't stirred at Leo's rude awakening, and Leo was thankful. If his brothers had woken her, he would've chewed them a new one.

"Care to tell us why you're all cuddly with Roxy?" Mikey sing-songed at him.

"She had a nightmare, and we fell asleep here," Leo whispered, his tone even and cool.

"We heard her howl, and came down, but you were already doing a pretty good job by yourself. We decided to leave you to it," Don explained. "We didn't think you'd fall asleep here though."

"She was very upset," was the only reply he gave. He didn't want to reveal she wasn't the only one that had nightmares the previous night. He had honestly needed the cuddle.

Mikey frowned. Poor Roxy… He fidgeted. He needed something to do; something productive that wouldn't bother anyone... Roxy was still deep in dreamland and Leo looked like he could use another trip there. "I'll make breakfast. You just chill, dude," he instructed as he dashed to the kitchen.

"Mmmm… Breakfast… Sounds good," Raph rumbled quietly, almost to himself. He was still half asleep, and followed his little brother at a more sedate pace.

Don studied his brother, and Leo stared back at him. Don frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have woken his brother. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed a little pale. He reached over the back of the couch and patted his brother's shoulder. "Go back to sleep. I'll make sure they save some food for the both of you." Leo smiled gratefully and wedged himself back down into the couch. Roxy snuggled closer in her sleep and he unconsciously squeezed her a little.

Hours later, Leo woke again to a subtle shifting of the weight on his chest. Looking down he found himself staring into emerald orbs. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. She smiled and pointed to the digital clock near Donatello's lab door. It had a little indicator whether it was the am hours or the pm. Leo jerked a little when he saw that it was 1:24 in the afternoon. A giggle pulled his attention back down to Roxy. He smiled. "It's nice to hear you laugh," he said out of the blue. She blushed, but continued smile at him.

"Are you hungry? I remember Don saying something about saving breakfast for us." She nodded vigorously, eyes wide. She was ravenous. He chuckled and she felt the vibration through his plastron. She blushed a little harder, hoping he didn't notice and wondering why they heck she was acting this way. She planted her hands on his chest to heave herself up and she could've sworn he blushed, but it was hard to tell with his forest green skin.

Sitting on his lap, she gasped. Leo hurriedly looked down, afraid he had morning wood or something equally mortifying and she had just discovered it. With a hidden sigh of relief he found he was safe.

He looked at her worriedly, wondering at her shocked face. Shakily she stood, and with a few snaps and pops, she stood perfectly straight. He jumped up himself, eyes wide. Her eyes were equally wide. Slowly, loudly, she took a deep breath. A wide grin split her face, and she threw back her head and laughed. He couldn't help but laugh too. She leapt unexpectedly into his arms, and he was shocked enough to hug her back. Just as quickly she bounced away towards the kitchen. Leo found himself somewhat disappointed. He rather liked her in his arms; she had left too quickly.

As she happily trotted to the kitchen her wings and tail followed with a low rustling on the floor after her. She didn't have enough strength in the joints to hold wings up and tucked into her back. Yet. Leo remembered his dream, and how effortlessly she had glided. Maybe that could actually happen. Her tail swished slowly, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Hey! She's up!"

"Hellooooo, Beautiful!"

"Your back is straight! How're you feeling?"

Leo smiled and hummed in contentment as he followed in behind her. Her bum swung almost invitingly, and he was enjoying the view. Her tail only added to the movement, though it was still thin and sickly looking. He shook himself. _You're staring at Roxy's ass! Get a grip on yourself, Leo! _He berated himself.

"Heh, Fearless is up too." Raph grinned knowingly at his older brother. He saw where Leo had been looking. His lewd tone went unnoticed by all but Leo, who snarled soundlessly in his direction. Damn little brothers think they know everything.

Roxanne sat towards the front of her seat to make room for her wings and tail. Mikey was staring quite avidly at the end of her tail, she noticed, and she got a mischievous look on her face. With what little strength she had in the appendage, she flicked the tip of his beak. Mikey yipped and jerked back with wide eyes before joining in Roxy's laughter.

Leo felt a quick jolt go through his system as he watched the moment play out from across the table. He felt the uncharacteristic want to punch Mikey right were Rox had flicked him with her tail. Leo stamped down on the want, the emotion, before he really registered it. No need for those types of emotions, he told himself.

"Damn, girl! Haven't we been feeding you enough?" Raph chuckled. She was shoveling the food Mike and Don had put in front of her at lightning speed. She wiped her mouth sheepishly and grinned at him.

"Her body is probably trying to build up strength in her new appendages. She needs the fuel," Don explained. Rox finished off her plate and reached for more food just as Leo was reaching for his. Their fingers brushed and they paused, looking at each other. He quirked a smile. Her eyes sparkled and a slow, shy grin spread across her face. He let her have the food and watched her scoop it up, a slightly mindless smile on face. Raph laughed behind his hand, seeing everything for what it was.


	10. Ambushed!

**In some stories Raph is jealous and competes for a girl's affections. Here, Raph is just enjoying Leo being so uncharacteristically enamored that he does slightly mindless things. Raph likes to make fun of his brother, and what better opportunity than when Leo's drooling over Roxy? Plus Raph probably likes busty blondes; Rox has a willowy figure (even if she wasn't recovering from malnutrition) and brunette hair with auburn tints.**

In the shadows of the second floor of the lair, two emerald eyes gleamed. Peering down into the main room, a bat-winged, lizard-tailed creature crouched behind one of the supporting pillars. The creature slinked forward, eyes on her intended prey. A red-banded turtle was strolling from the front door to the kitchen, box of pizza in hand. He hummed to himself, completely unaware of the imminent danger. Soundlessly, the predator crouched at the edge of her balcony and spread her wings. With a mighty thrust of her legs, she glided quickly towards the unfortunate turtle. She landed perfectly on his shell with enough force to make him stumble. Snatching a slice of pizza with a victorious cry, she leapt off the now furious turtle and scampered off on all fours, pilfered slice half stuffed in her mouth. He gave chase but she scaled a pillar with the aid of her clawed wings and prehensile tail far faster than he could hope to catch.

"ROXY!" Raph roared. Her giggles echoed eerily back to him. He sighed. No use now. The pizza was gone as sure as if it was Mikey that had stolen it. He picked up what was left of the pizza and deposited it on the kitchen table.

"Rox get you again?" Don asked as he leisurely strolled into the room.

"You have to ask? She nearly knocked me flat!"

Roxanne had been living with them for a month now. She had gotten strong and healthy quite quickly after her wings and tail had emerged, and she was now almost as rambunctious as Mikey. Other mutations had shown up after the new appendages as well. Her nails on both her hands and feet were long and sharp. Her canine teeth had elongated and sharpened as well. The final mutation was her eyes: they were now slit pupiled like a cat's and reflected light. She had also reported being able to see in almost complete darkness.

She trained with Master Splinter just as much as the brothers did, some days more. He liked to show her little things she could do with her tail that he was never able to teach to his sons. Her dexterity with it never ceased to astound Mikey, who could be fascinated by it for long periods of time. Klunk, Mike's cat, liked to pounce on it. Don was mildly awed, and Raph really didn't care, as long as she didn't choke him with it like she sometimes threatened to. Leo had mixed feelings. On the one hand he liked that she was getting stronger and could protect herself. On the other, the tail added allure to her rear for him; and she liked to wrap the end of it around his ankle when they were near enough to. She didn't do that with anyone else; just him.

Mike bounded into the kitchen. "Dude! How come Roxy already has a slice?" he squawked indignantly.

"Because she ambushed Raph again," Don explained. Mike chuckled, metaphorical ruffled feathers forgotten.

Raph wasn't the only one to get ambushed. Don was smart enough that after the first time it happened, he would scan the balconies before crossing the main room. Staying under the balconies usually prevented her from attacking, and she would let you go and wait for easier prey.

Mikey was just as fanatical about food as she was. He kept a death grip on it, and had fast enough reflexes he could catch her before she could scamper away. They had a great time playing tag once she mastered gliding.

Leo just let her. She often rode into the kitchen on his shell, eating whatever food item she had pilfered from him. He was often accused of spoiling her. She never pounced on Master Splinter, though she would land quite suddenly behind him.

Once introduced to Casey and April, they were not left out of her game. April glared every time she landed behind her, so she didn't "play" with April often. It was odd, as the two women usually got along wonderfully. Casey was given the benefit of the sound of whooshing air instead of her usual silent approach. He needed time to brace his back so she didn't hurt him; he didn't have a shell to protect him from her impact. He reacted as Raph usually did: trying to catch her, failing, and yelling.

Leo suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Did Rox ambush Raph again? She was sitting on a balcony with her cheeks full of pizza, looking very smug." Mikey outright laughed as Don chuckled and Raph harrumphed.

Looking to change subject, Raph said, "So…patrol tonight?"

"I'm all for it. How about you guys?" Leo asked the younger two. Don and Mikey nodded agreeably.

Leo started a little when he felt a warm, scaly tail wrap around his ankle. He looked confusedly at Roxy, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Her grip was way tighter than usual. Her worried green eyes bored into his own, and he couldn't help but feel suddenly very apprehensive about tonight.


	11. The Dragoness Roars

Things had gone very, very wrong. They had left the lair two hours ago, all but Leo energetic and ready for the night ahead. Every nuance in the drone of the city (car alarms, yowling cats, shouts) had made him twitch and search for the problem. His brothers had teased them as they had started out, but soon his paranoia rubbed off on them.

About fifteen minutes ago, they had happened upon mugging. It had been a trap. Don had gone down from the rooftop to break the crime up quickly when a swarm of armed men emerged from a van on the street. By the way they moved as an efficient unit Leo could tell they were government. Mikey, Raph and Leo had swooped down to help their overwhelmed brother when three more vehicles deployed armed men. The brothers had fought against these types of numbers before, but rarely did their enemy pack a gun _and _know how to use it.

(Scene Change)

Roxy considered herself in the bathroom mirror. With all of her mutations, she really couldn't be considered pretty. Not anymore. Though Leo had once told her different while he blushed a very attractive darker green color. Her eyes kept her attention, though. The split pupil had gone very wide. The nightmare she had just woken from had scared her. It had depicted her new turtle family cornered and fighting for their lives against the guards from the lab. They had gone on patrol tonight…

_Snap out of it! You're being paranoid!_ She told herself harshly. _But what if…_ She shook herself. No. They were fully trained ninjas; they would be fine. She splashed some water on her pale face. She gripped the edge of the sink when she noticed her hands shaking. Energy thrummed in her veins. Something was very, very wrong. She had to find the turtles; she had to find Leo. But where were they? How would she get there? She hadn't wandered outside the lair since moving in with the Hamatos. She wandered out of the bathroom wearily.

A beep sounded from the kitchen, Master Splinter having put something in the microwave. A beep. Phones beeped. The brothers always carried their phones. Donatello could track phones. Did he have a device for that in his lab? Filled with new energy, she rushed into Donnie's lab. Sure enough, one of his many computer monitors showed a map of the surrounding area and four color-coded dot moving about within an alleyway. With a gasp she realized they were in the same alleyway Mikey and Leo had found her in. They were moving very energetically around the alley, but did not leave the alley and they were not close enough to be sparring. They were _fighting._ They moved smoothly from the alley to the warehouse. She knew there was no door on that side of the warehouse, so they were on the roof.

She nodded to herself briskly, agreeing with the uneasiness growing within her. She had better go help.

On her way out the door, she made eye contact with Master Splinter. He was sitting in the big recliner watching the door. He, too, looked worried. "Bring them back safe, young one," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded solemnly before taking off at a dead run for the nearest sewer exit.

On a good day she could barely keep up with Mikey on two legs. But on all fours, she was the fastest thing in the lair – especially when going vertically up walls like a lizard instead of horizontally. She was up the ladder, and then up the side of the nearest building in a matter of seconds. Once atop the building she spread her wings to test the breeze. She was nervous. She had glided around the lair hundreds of times, but flying was different and new. Gathering her courage, she wrinkled her nose, squinted her eyes, and leapt. She rocketed into the sky; flying on pure instinct.

She flattened out her trajectory and flew as fast as she could to the warehouse on Sixth. What if she got there too late? Would she ever tease and fuss over Raph and Donnie again? Cuddle Mikey? Would she ever get the chance to, maybe, just maybe, kiss Leo? What if she was too late and she missed her chance? What if they were killed or captured? She made a promise to herself, that if they made it out of this alive, she was going to mentally say 'screw it!' and kiss Leo.

As she approached the warehouse from the air, she saw that the fighting had indeed moved to the roof. She heard a gunshot and saw her beloved go down, clutching his shoulder. The attacker laughed and leveled his gun at Leo's head. Roxy let out an echoing growl as she bared her teeth, extended her claws, and went into a steep dive.

(POV change)

Things were going badly. They had all been able to dodge the bullets up until now, though they seemed to get closer and closer. They had tried retreating, but their enemies had caught up to them on the roof. "Leo!" Raph growled out a warning one second too late. There was a bang and sudden, fiery impact ripping through Leo's shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Leo's attacker crowed victoriously as he leveled his gun at the fallen turtles head. Suddenly there was a growl and the man was _gone._ Roxy had swooped low out of nowhere and picked him up like an owl snatches a mouse. He screamed only once. She dropped his bloody, dead carcass back to the roof with a solid thump.

She snarled, showing bloodied fangs for her future victims to see. Her eyes glowed a deadly green as she hovered for a millisecond before she dove to her next victim. She had the previously collected armed unit screaming and scrambling away for cover, but one decided to finish his fallen comrade's business. Leo looked down the barrel of yet another gun, shell dangerously close to the edge. "Freak!" the gunman hissed.

None of the brothers would ever forget the sound of what happened next. Roxanne roared. It was rough and guttural and absolutely terrifying. She slammed into the gunman before he could get his shot off, and literally gutted him with her bare hands.

All was quiet except for the turtles' and the dragoness' labored breathing. "Leo?" a hoarse, almost too deep to be feminine voice asked.

"Rox? Did you just speak?" Mikey asked incredulously. Donnie elbowed him.

Roxy crept slowly toward the shocked turtle in blue. He spluttered back into the real world when she started invading his space. "I, what? Yeah, I'll be fine. What, Rox?" He suddenly found himself with a lap full of dragoness who had her lips _very firmly_ on his. He was shocked into stillness before his brain finally screamed _ROXY IS KISSING YOU. KISS BACK, IDIOT. _So he did. Enthusiastically.

"GROSS!" Mikey hollered.

(Three Years Later)

Roxy watched with interest as Raph led a fair, pale woman with a small African American daughter into the lair's kitchen. She sat on her balcony and let them have their peace before she went and alerted Leo to the interesting development.

Her heart warmed at the thought of her "husband". They had not been able to actually get married, but the ring on her finger was all she needed. She didn't need the government to hand her a slip of paper for that.

Her attention wandered back to Raph's guest. He had obviously been smitten with her. Rox smiled. He had better be prepared for a surly and over-protective Leo. Strangers in the lair always got him uptight. _Especially these days,_ she thought fondly, rubbing her emerging baby-bump. She smiled brightly as she felt her and Leo's baby give its first feel-able movement inside her womb. Today was a good day.


End file.
